De cómo James Potter conoció a James Potter
by Tete93
Summary: Tres viñetas narrando tres encuentros distintos entre James Potter y James Sirius Potter.


Este fic originalmente había sido escrito para el reto: "De nietos y abuelos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación" pero debido a que tuve problemas con la trama del fic quedó descalificado. Aun así me gustaría dejarlo publicado aquí :)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a la señora J. K. Rowling, de la franquicia yo no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad.

**De cómo James Potter conoció a James Potter**

**Desastroso vuelo en escoba**

La primera vez que James lo vio fue cuando tenía seis años.

Sus padres le acababan de regalar su primera escoba para niños grandes y James estaba ansioso por probarla. Sus padres le habían prometido que él fin de semana irían al parque para que pudiese estrenarla. Bien, James no pensaba esperar hasta el fin de semana, apenas era miércoles y ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Así que espero hasta que sus padres se hubiesen dormido para escabullirse hacía el garaje y sacar su escoba. Una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes había bastado para silenciar a Albus, el único testigo de su escape. Se dirigió al parque cercano a su casa. No eran más de las once de la noche, pero James nunca había estado fuera de su casa tan tarde.

Hacía un poco de frio pero el pequeño estaba demasiado emocionado por probar su escoba como para que le importara. Voló un rato, era asombroso, el viento en su cara, tenía perfecto equilibrio, estaba demostrando un talento natural para eso. Se sintió tan confiado que decidió dar un par de piruetas.

Entonces algo salió horriblemente mal, al intentar ponerse de cabeza sus manos resbalaron y no logró mantener su cuerpo en la escoba. Se precipitó al suelo, la distancia no era mucha, apenas se había elevado unos tres metros, pero sintió como el corazón se le detenía cuando ya no podía sentir la escoba en sus manos y veía el suelo acercarse.

Al caer sintió como todo su peso caer sobre su brazo derecho, sonó un suave crack y un dolor insoportable vino después. Entonces hizo lo que todo niño razonable de seis años haría en esa situación… romper a llorar. Le dolía demasiado su brazo, mucho, solo quería que su mamá viniese a recogerlo, hiciera que su brazo dejara de doler y le diera un abrazo gigantesco.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarse más el brazo, así que solo lloraba más fuerte, además estaba haciendo más frio que antes, y como había dado tantas vueltas en escoba no estaba seguro cuál de todas las salidas del parque es la que daba a la calle que llevaba a su casa. Así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Una figura se estaba acercando a él, no podía verle la cara ya que la noche estaba muy oscura, pero estaba seguro que era un hombre.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó el extraño con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—Me caí de… mi escoba… y ahora me duele…mucho el brazo — sollozó James.

James sabía que no debía confiar en los extraños porque no todos eran buenas personas, pero este hombre no le inspiró temor alguno.

—¿Qué hacías montando tu escoba tan tarde? — Dijo el extraño, pero no usó el tono que usan los adultos para regañar, sonaba bastante tranquilo de hecho.

Fue entonces cuando el extraño se acercó lo suficiente para que las farolas de la calle le iluminaran el rostro y entonces James tuvo el momento más confuso de su vida. El hombre se parecía mucho a su papá, demasiado. Sus voces eran diferentes, sus ojos eran diferentes, se veía más joven que el papá de James y no tenía la extraña cicatriz en la frente. Y aún a pesar de todas esas diferencias para alguien que no conociera tan bien a papá como James, pudiesen haber pasado por la misma persona.

—Quería probar mi escoba, es que es nueva y no quería esperar hasta el sábado para ver como volaba. — contestó James, a quien la impresión de ver un hombre tan parecido a su padre le había hecho olvidar por un momento que estaba llorando por el dolor de su brazo.

El hombre soltó una risa y James lo miró ofendido.

—No me mires así, no me río de tu accidente — explicó el adulto — me rio porque a tu edad yo hice lo mismo. A mi madre casi le viene un infarto cuando se dio cuenta.

Eso tranquilizó a James quien le dedicó una sonrisa al extraño.

—Pero sabes, no deberías hacer eso, tus padres han de estar muy preocupados por ti.

—No creo, a ellos solo les preocupan mis hermanos —se quejó James

—No creo que eso sea cierto — contestó el extraño en tono de voz amable.

—Sí, si lo es — insistió el niño — siempre es "vigila a Lily" "cuida de Albus" "¿Por qué llora Lily?" Todo es Lily, Albus, Lily.

—Tus padres los cuidan más porque son más pequeños, eso no significa que les quieran más — aseguró el extraño — ellos te quieren tanto como a tus hermanos. Además mírate, un niño grande y fuerte como tú no necesita que lo traten como a un bebé. — Esto último lo dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa, James no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso ante el halago y es que era cierto que a los seis años ya se es casi un hombre.

James se quedó en el parque conversando con el extraño, este le contó que él también tenía un hijo y que estaba muy orgulloso de él, además le contó unas estupendas anécdotas de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y las travesuras que hacía con sus amigos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba conversando con el extraño cuando sus padres llegaron a buscarlo al parque. Al parecer cuando se había acabado la barra de chocolate también se había acabado la confidencialidad de su hermano. Sus padres le dieron un abrazo gigantesco y aunque James sabía que en cuanto su mamá se recuperara del susto y él del brazo, le esperaba un regaño gigantesco.

Quiso explicarles que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que no había estado solo en el parque y principalmente quería que sus padres conocieran a su nuevo amigo, pero cuando volvió la vista el misterioso extraño ya no estaba. Y solo en ese momento James se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se habían preguntado los nombres.

* * *

**Boda**

La segunda vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía veintiséis años.

Meses después del primer encuentro James había encontrado una foto de él en un álbum de su papá. Emocionado por descubrir que su papá conocía al extraño del parque corrió a preguntarle quien era el hombre de la foto y su confusión aumentó cuando su padre le contó que el hombre de la foto era James Potter, su abuelo paterno.

James había oído mucho sobre su abuelo, es solo que nunca había visto una foto. Pero el extraño del parque no podía haber sido su abuelo, porque su abuelo había muerto cuando su papá era un bebé. Y no podía ser un fantasma porque un hombre valiente como el abuelo no volvería en forma de fantasma. Seguro se había confundido, seguro el extraño del parque solo se parecía demasiado a papá y al abuelo.

Al pasar los años, James había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Y cuando llegó a la adolescencia se había logrado convencer a si mismo que el encuentro en el parque no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación. Tal vez alguna vez muy chico había visto una foto del abuelo y su subconsciente la había guardado, tal vez la soledad y su hiperactiva imaginación hicieron el resto.

A pesar de estar firmemente convencido que había imaginado todo el asunto, James nunca se olvidó del encuentro en el parque, ni siquiera cuando hubieron pasado veinte años.

Era el día de la boda de Albus, y sin importar cuantas veces James repitiera que el matrimonio era el fin de la felicidad, en el fondo estaba muy feliz por su hermano. James estaba donde su lugar debía ser en la boda de su hermano, en el sitio del padrino. Los novios pronunciaban sus votos, cuando a James le vio de nuevo.

Estaba sentado en primera fila, en una silla que James estaba seguro que no estaba allí antes. Usaba la misma ropa con que le vio aquella noche, también se veía igual de joven. Observaba la boda con igual interés que el resto de los presentes. James cerró los ojos convencido de que el desvelo lo estaba haciendo alucinar, pero al volverlos a abrir su abuelo seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

Esperó a que la boda terminará, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su abuelo muerto hace más de cincuenta años se encontraba sentado en primera fila. Aun así sus ojos lo traicionaban e inconscientemente dirigía la mirada hacía él. Al terminar la boda todos se dirigieron a felicitar a los novios, James aprovechó el caos para escabullirse hacía donde estaba su abuelo, pero este se había levantado y caminaba hacia la salida.

James lo perseguía, no sabía porque, pero no quería que repentinamente desapareciera sin haber hablado con él. Había tantas cosas que no entendía, tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero cuando finalmente logró darle alcance lo que salió de su boca fue:

—¿Qué haces aquí? — lo preguntó en el tono más casual posible, como si la situación no tuviese nada de inusual

—¿Creíste que me perdería la boda de mi nieto? — contestó el mayor de los James Potter también en tono casual. Era extraño ver a un hombre que no podía tener más de veintidós años refiriéndose a alguien como su nieto. —También vendría a ver la tuya, si algún día te casas claro está.

—Yo no soy material para bodas — contestó James Sirius en tono completamente serio. La verdad estaba un poco harto del tema, desde que Albus había anunciado que se iba a casar, la mayoría de sus familiares y conocidos les habían estado dando lata que ya era hora que iniciase una relación seria el también. No sabía porque les era tan difícil entender que casarse no era una prioridad para él.

—Y eso está perfectamente bien, no hay nada que te obligue a hacerlo. — contestó su abuelo.

Eso dejó a James Sirius desconcertado ya que la mayoría de las personas cuando él anunciaba su desinterés por el matrimonio le contestaban "ya cambiarás de opinión", como si él fuese un niño de cinco años que anunciaba que las niñas tenían piojos.

Varias voces atrajeron la atención de James, al parecer iban a tomar la foto con los padrinos. A James le extraño que a nadie pareciese llamarle la atención la presencia de su abuelo. Se preguntó si acaso solo él podría verlo, si ese era el caso suponía que se sentía honrado. Se volvió a preguntarle a su abuelo si los demás también lo veían, cuando notó que el hombre ya no estaba parado a su lado.

Esta vez estaba seguro que no se había imaginado este encuentro. Sonrió a pesar de estar tan confundido y se dirigió hacia su hermano a tomarse la foto. Después de todo, no hay foto de boda sin el padrino.

* * *

**Fría Montaña**

La tercera vez que James lo vió, fue cuando tenía cuarenta y cinco años.

James no sabía porque había aceptado acompañar a Lorcan a una expedición al Himalaya a buscar al Yeti, una criatura que hasta los muggles tenían problemas creyendo en ella. Accidentalmente se había separado del grupo y se había perdido en una de las tantas montañas del Himalaya.

No podía aparecerse en el hotel, ya que no conocía bien el lugar, era su primera tarde allí, y podía terminar apareciéndose en un lugar peor. Aunque sinceramente dudaba que hubiese un lugar peor que estar solo en una montaña a varios grados centígrados bajo cero. Había encendido fuego con su varita, pero ayudaba mucho a combatir el gélido clima que le hacía sentir como que pequeñas navajas le cortaban la piel y no sentía saliva en la garganta.

Había mandado chispas con su varita, con la esperanza que sus compañeros de expedición la vieran y llegaran. Aun así, habían pasado un largo rato y nadie llegaba, James se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Sentía a su cuerpo adormecerse, pero no podía dormirse, esa era la receta segura para morir de hipotermia.

—Maldita sea, hay gente que muere de forma heroica y yo vine aquí a morir de frio como un perfecto imbécil. — murmuró James amargado.

—Bueno, tú tienes talento para terminar en situaciones riesgosas, al parecer es hereditario. —dijo una voz a su lado

James reconoció esa voz inmediatamente sin necesidad de volver la cabeza, aún si solo la había escuchado dos veces en su vida, aún si se había convencido en esas dos ocasiones que todo estaba dentro de su cabeza, aún si habían pasado diecinueve años desde la última vez que la había escuchado.

Su abuelo, de mismo nombre que él, se encontraba sentado a su lado, igual de joven que las dos veces anteriores que le había visto. Le sonría cálidamente, nadie debería tener permitido estar tan sonriente cuando su nieto sentía tanto frio.

—¿Vienes a llevarme al otro lado?, ya que mi muerte por hipotermia es inminente.

—¿Acaso me veo como la muerte? Personalmente me encuentro ofendido — contestó su abuelo — No seas tan dramático, no morirás de hipotermia.

—Es bueno saberlo — contestó James.

—Aunque si prefieres que sea yo quien te lleve, cuando sea tiempo puedo venir por ti — ofreció su James Potter. James Sirius no supo que contestar, tenía que ser la oferta más rara que le habían hecho en su vida. Aun sorprendido finalmente se las arregló para asentir.

Ese día se quedaron conversando un largo rato. James jamás lo admitiría, pero la presencia de su abuelo lo hacía sentir más seguro en esa montaña inhóspita. Lo que pensándolo objetivamente era un poco ridículo, ya que él era un hombre adulto, su abuelo tenía más de sesenta años de muerto y la apariencia de un joven de la mitad de su edad.

Cuando Lorcan finalmente le encontró un par de horas después, su abuelo se había esfumado nuevamente.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, hasta cuarenta y dos años después, cuando sintió la fuerza y la vida abandonarles. Se despertó desorientado en un lugar algodonoso y brillante, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro sonriente de su abuelo mirándole.

—Te prometí que sería yo quien viniese por ti — dijo su tocayo con una sonrisa — y que clase de abuelo sería sino cumpliera con las promesas que hago a mis nietos.

**FIN**

Por cada review les envió una gigantesca caja de ranas de chocolate…

Besos

Teté


End file.
